


Disastrous Bliss

by Codelulu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codelulu/pseuds/Codelulu
Summary: I got bored at work and wrote this small dabble. Don't know much else to say. Kinda sad tbh





	Disastrous Bliss

How deep did he love her that he walked miles everyday just to glimpse her presence? To have the possibility of a chance see just a strand of her long hair, only to leave for back home seconds later. Never having any ability to go further, to take a step towards the woman he loves. He has lived this way for years, and for years he will continue to live. Traveling hours each day, to only have the chance of seeing her.

He lived outside of her world, a reality he never wished to change. As much as he loved the woman, he knew he could never, and would never, wish to walk the same path. The two weren’t destined together. There is no world, no reality, that would ever bring them together.

Despite knowing this, he still travels. He still walks the hours but he never complains, he never takes a step further. He stops each day, just out of sight, just out her realm, and lives alone, in his own fantasy. Because he knows, that no matter what, no matter how much he wishes for it not be true, the world will drive them apart. That the deathly uniting would bring nothing but ruin and disaster to the two, along and all those around them. 

The world is a cruel place, but sometimes, it needs to be.

 

She didn’t know at all about the man, as was obvious. However, each day, for a small amount time, seconds, and on the very rare accounts, minutes, she would feel a distant feeling of bliss. Pure, unconditional, bliss. The feeling wasn’t unwanted, just unknown.   
However, she could never pinpoint how or why. She had tried to guess, made many different theories, but none of them ever came to fruition. None of them ever had the constantness that she knew. 

Curiosity was becoming the best of her. She grew almost frustrated. For even though the bliss was wanted, it had the tiniest amount of a sad undertone. Almost as though it was a silent plea of desire, of hope. 

However, deep inside of herself, she knew that she would never find the source. That as much as she looked and looked, she could never make full sense of the feeling. Of the smallest bit of bliss that was sent her way, each and everyday. 

 

For how sad that these two live, that neither can, and will never meet to design a disaster that would change the world forever. As the law of the world demands it.


End file.
